


The Abernathy Case

by xXLilium01Xx



Series: Detective Sawyer's Solved Investigations [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLilium01Xx/pseuds/xXLilium01Xx
Summary: Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD has been brought to the attention of a brand new case. Thinking this would be a great difference from her previous cases she takes it up. This unexpectedly changes and dark secrets emerge, what originally was thought to be a straight forward case becomes a lot more vast and leaves more questions than answers...(Rating may change in future chapters)(NEW CHAPTER POSTED AS OF 25/07/2017)





	1. Chapter One: The Case

Maggie Sawyer twisted a pen around her fingers as she sat at her desk at the NCPD. Her eyes trained on a piece of paper that has been laying on the desk for the last hour. With her left hand accompanied, she used her right hand to trace the letters on the document for what felt like the fiftieth time that afternoon.  
She had been given the task to figure out the dissapearence of Abernathy Walker; a man around his mid 40's who went missing last month. The case, originally, had been given to Maxwell Lord. A big-headed city boy, who thought just because he aced his GED exam, was the best detective on the force.  
Well he got kicked instantly from the case when he broke a man's arm in questioning. Not many other detectives at the NCPD were as eloquent, so then it was then passed to Dectective Maggie Sawyer.

At first Maggie refused the case, thinking it would be another pathetic account of a man running away from his life, because he recalled a first love and during a mid-life crisis, and decided to go and tell the woman his true feelings, etcetera.  
But she changed her mind instantly when one of her collegues left the document on their table, and with the intrusive Maggie inside her telling her to have a look, how could she not?  
And the next day she went straight to her chief and said gladly she would take the case. Well let's just say she may have gotten a bit ahead of herself there. 

And right now she was sitting at her desk playing with her pen, thinking how she could have missed anything that may have any connection with the case.  
Before she could feel any worse her partner, William Graham, originally from the UK spoke.  
"You know playing with that pen isn't going to magically solve the case for you mate." he spoke with a heavy accent.  
Sighing Maggie stated, "Graham, with all the years I have been on the force there hasn't been anyone I couldn't read."  
William spoke perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Dropping the pen Maggie lent up in her chair, "Well, when I have been called into a room to question a suspect, I could instantly tell by their body language, speech patterns if they were lying, being honest, or just being an ass-"  
Her partner snikered but she continued,  
"-But just the other day I had to interview a person who may have had some connection to the Abernathy case. But when I tried to read him, I just couldn't... at first I thought it would have had something to do with the drugs he was on at the time. But when he was flushed out he still stumped me."

Humming in acknowledgement William spoke,  
"You know Maggie, there are going to be cases you won't be able to crack. There is no shame in that."  
Groaning Maggie sunk further into her chair and began playing with the pen again.  
"I know but it is just so frustrating. I thought I could crack this one."  
No one spoke after, and the sound only accompying the room was the sound of the ticking clock or the scribbling of pens. 

About ten minutes in an officer entered the room, walking straight in Maggie's direction, who by this point was making paper planes out of the scrap paper she used to write possible theories of the case.  
"Detective Sawyer," Maggie jumped feet at the officers voice, but quickly composed herself,  
"Yes, that's me," she replied confidently.  
"Chief Watson wants to have a word with you asap." and with that the officer was gone.  
Sighing once more the detective stood up cracking her back, and made her way to the office door, taking one glance at her partner only to have him slyly grin back. Her only response was giving him the bird the split second before she was out of the door.  
Maggie made a beeline for the office. She knocked once onto the oak door. A small but manly voice spoke from inside the room, "come in.".

Maggie quickly examined the room once she entered, noting the various odds and bobs that lay within the office. Including the likes of a small DNA molecule model, a solved case which was front page of the newspaper, and of course the leather chair that occumpinied the likes of her chief which lay behind a luscious dark oak desk.  
The man in the chair was a stuby man, he had black overally gelled hair that looked more greasy than smart. A mustache complimented his chubby face, and he wore the traditional officer uniform. 

At the moment Chief Watson was typing away at his computer, he looked over at Maggie the instant he heard the door close. He looked up, but then looked back to finish what he was typing. Once the typing ceased he stood.  
"Detective Sawyer, I have a reason to understand you are having trouble with the Abernathy case..."  
'Please don't kick me off the case. Please don't kick me off the case. Please...'  
"Sawyer. I am not going to kick you off the case. I am giving you some possible leads that may push you in the direction of solving the case. Unless you prefer I give the case to a more willing officer-"

"-That won't be nessarry sir." the detective quickly muttered, her chief nodded slightly and smirked.  
"Well then Sawyer. I have some possible leads I would like you to investigate. Five people to be exact."  
Watson opened the drawer behind his desk, removing what looked to be documents. Humming once he found the one he looked for. He picked the tan document and placed the rest back into the drawer.  
"Arthur Kane and Riley Kane. Known to the force as tweedle dee, and tweedle dumb." Maggie snickered but that quickly dissapeared when she caught her chief raising an eyebrow. Nodding slightly the chief went back to conversation.  
"Well these two crooks, are known to be stupid enough to leave obvious markings where they have been, but for us they leave great evidence. Anyway we have reason to believe that they were around the neighbourhood where Mr Abernathy Walker dissapeared, which is also where Abernathy resided. I want you to go to fith avenue apartments and interview any neighbours around Mr Walkers property that might give us a chance to catch these two and possibly show us where are man is. Got it Sawyer?"  
Maggie nodded feverishly, "Yes sir I will get straight onto it."

Slamming the document close and handing it to the detective chief Watson spoke loudly, "Good. I espect a full report on your findings when you are done. You are dismissed."  
Maggie left the room with a little more of a spring in her step. 'Now I can finally I got something' she whispered.  
Walking back to her office Maggie had no idea what this case had in store for her...


	2. Chapter Two: The Woman In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has gone to interview the people at Fifth Avenue Apartments, her investigation goes off track when she meets a certain someone...
> 
> A/N  
> This is written in Maggie POV.

Maggie POV  
Fifth Avenue Apartments wasn't the most appealing places to go and investigate. But if this is what it took to find out what happened to Mr Abernathy, then so be it. Also this was better than sitting at my desk back at the precinct playing with my pen.  
          The apartment complex was next door to the old post office and a old 50's bar. Some drunkards lay outside, throwing up or just begging for a few cents. Walking passed them without paying any acknowledgement I entered the building.

  
An unknown aroma spiked my nose once I shut the door behind me. There were a long corridor that had three doors on one side and only two on the other. Stairs were further down leading to the first floor. I picked up my notebook from my right pocket; I was looking for the apartment number where Abernathy lived.  
          "Apartment... 36." I said softly. I looked back up and then to a small map that showed the destination of the apartments in the building. Number 36 was on the 3rd floor.  
"Well I guess I got to climb."

  
The third floor was a little bit cleaner than the previous floors, but still held the odd aroma that hit me on ground floor. The corridor held obvious police activity, there was yellow tape covering a door, which must mean it was Abernathy's. But I am not here to investigate his room but the neighbours. Sighing I walked down looking at the doors, I nodded to one of the officers who was guarding crime scene. Pulling back out my handbook was a diagram I was standing in. The apartment doors had the names of the occupants.  
          "Ok let's start with number 44. Alexandra Danvers." I strolled to the door with the same confidence I left the chiefs room earlier that day.  
With my right hand I hit the door 3 times. I got my badge from my back pocket, ready to make an entry.  I heard footsteps from inside the apartment and a key unlocking the door.

  
The door opened inwards to reveal a woman, around her late twenties.  
          She had short brown hair that ended just above her shoulders which complimented her facial features. Her brown expressive eyes, looked surprised to see me. I thought 'Well she obviously isn't the one to make any trouble maybe I should just g... No treat a suspect like you would any other.' The woman wore black long sleeved shirt which included a small zip, she had black trousers, along with black combat boots. A watch occupied her left wrist.              "Are you Alexandra Danvers?" I said hesitantly. The woman in front nodded slowly.

  
I strengthened my back and raised my ID speaking proudly. "Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD. I am investigating the disappearance of Mr Abernathy that lives two doors down. I was wondering if you had any possible links to the case or Mr Abernathy himself."  
          The woman looked unfazed by my small speech and lent against the door frame.  
"I have had previous encounters with the man, all of them pleasant. He was never a nasty man, always had something to say."

  
Her voice was heavenly while she spoke, shaking my head I said hesitantly, "Well Miss Danvers, that's nice and all but do you have any other information that may come in use.  
The woman stood straighter and said softly, "Well detective, I may had something that may come of use. Would you like to come in?"  
The question sounded a bit more of a beg than an actual request so of course I said yes.

          "-So do you want a drink or something?" Walking into the apartment I was pleasantly surprised to see that the room was well kept.  
Alex coughed twice with her body facing the kitchen. Her right hand pointing to a glass.  
"Uh. Oh no thank you. I'm on duty." I politely declined. She shrugged and continued into the kitchen retrieving two glasses anyway.  
Whilst she was filling up the glasses I thought it would be good for me to have look around the apartment.  
The lounge had a 40 inch plasma screen TV, with a grey corner sofa and a coffee completing the room.

  
"-I bumped into Mr Abernathy a few times, throughout me staying here. Nice man," Alex said as she walked into the lounge placing the two glasses onto the table.  
          She then gestured me to sit down on the sofa. I sat down hesitantly but I pulled out a notebook and pen ready to write down anything that may come useful in the case.  
"Did he act strange the last few months? Any odd occurrences in his apartment?" I questioned. Alex picked up one of the glasses and took a sip, she shook her head whilst she was drinking. She spoke once she put the glass down.  
"No, nothing out of the ordinary." she then pointed at the untouched glass of water,  
         

          "-Drink Detective?" she said slightly.  
"I am still on Duty, Miss Danvers." Alex sighed, but argued further, "Come on, you look like you need one. I promise it is only water from the tap." Her eyes held something that I couldn't really put my hand on.  
I shrugged off the feeling, _'It's only a glass of water Maggie, loosen up'_.  
          "If that's what will stop you from nagging ok." I reached for the glass, picking it up I felt the cool water around the cup. Pressing the glass to my lips I drank two gulps.  
But there was something wrong.

The water didn't taste right. It had the tanginess of tar; I then felt a sharp burning sensation in my throat. My eyes went wide and a grabbed at my throat trying to gag the liquid back out.  
          By this point Alex stood up and picked her phone from her pocket. Her eyes looked straight into mine, there was something oddly comforting by her eyes, but sinister.  
I fell to the floor, gasping for air. My eyes started to close, when the pain became unbearable. Using all the energy I looked up at Alex, but I started to drift off. Before darkness consumed me I heard the start of a conversation.

  
_"Wellington? Yes this is Agent Danvers. Yea we've got her. No I'll bring her to you..."._  
What the hell have I got myself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffy!!!! Yea I just done that. Don't worry guys Alex isn't as bad as you think. Well Maggie has gotten herself into some trouble now huh?. Well I can see some people have expressed some interest in the story so I will continue. I would really appreciate if I could have someone to Beta for me. Anyway thank you for reading. See you next time!


	3. Chapter Three: Nothing more, Nothing less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has woken up only to find her confined into a room. She has an unexpected visitor. Who could it be......

 

 

_"When was the last time you saw Mr Abernathy?"_

_  
"Don't you listen? I don't know what you are talking about-"_

_  
"-I have been doing this job for over four years, I have interviewed physcopaths, murderers, etcetera. I know your game. You will be in a lot less trouble if you just tell me."_

_"I. Don't. Know. What. Your. Talking. About. Jog that into your fucking mind!"_

_"Please secure Mr Williams in solitary confinement for a few days, that would surely **jog** your memory.  Remember I'm not done here."_

_"Watch your back Sawyer. You don't know who your messing with..."_

 

* * *

 

There was a feeling of tightness around my wrists, "Shit." I whispered as I tried to pull against the restraints. They were cold and pinched the skin, I groaned, "For goodness sake, where the hell am I?"  
          I looked around the room I was in. I was currently sitting in a chair that was in the centre of the room, a grey metal table lay in front of me. A door was on the left hand side. Continuing my investigation I spotted a camera in the top right corner of the room.

I sighed loudly craning my head backwards trying to click my neck. Let's just say the worst decision I could have made in that situation. Because the next moment, the tanginess covered my tongue again and I threw up what was left of liquid in my body.  
Spitting the putrid vomit from my mouth I heard the door open.

I looked towards the door, and with piercing eyes looked straight into the face of the very woman who put me here in the first place. Alex.  
She was the first to speak, "I see you are struggling with the after effects".  
Raising an eyebrow I shot back, "Well you sure know how to make an impression."   
          Alex walked forward and pulled out another chair from the other side of the table, and she sat down staring intently at me. She crossed her arms sighed quietly.

"I guess it's my time to interview you Detective Sawyer." I huffed in acknowledgement, and turned away from the woman, "Go ahead you won't get anything from me."  
Alex pulled out a notepad and a pen. "It wasn't anything personal Sawyer."  
"No I didn't think it was." She sharply raised her head and stared at me. Raising an eyebrow she quickly went back to write any notes.

"So Detective you are investigating the disappearance of Mr Abernathy..."   
"-Was." I interjected.   
Alex stopped suddenly and gestured between herself and me.

"Look Sawyer. I can clearly see that you don't like me. And good because I don't like you. But we both have a job to do and I am not going to have you sit there and be the unresponsive prick you obviously are. Now stop being a smart-arse and answer the fucking question! I have places to be!"  
            I looked towards the estranged woman, her eyes held something so familiar but so far away. I could tell from her body language that she was holding back more than she was putting on.  
So to save anymore hassle I decided to co-operate... within reason.

"Fine. Yes I have been working on this case for the last few weeks. I have only recently found a lead to the case. And that didn't help because now I am being held hostage by some maniac." I lowered my head disgusted with myself. How could I have missed this. I put my damn feelings in the way...  
          Alex continued with the questions, jotting down any answers I may have.

The interview felt like forever, probably 2 hours give or take. "Well I have everything." Alex went to stand and leave the room, but there was a question lingering in my mind,  
"Your name is Alex right?" The woman turned and replied with a quick yes. She went to turn around again but I quickly interjected,  
          "Why did you poison me? Couldn't you have used a less painful method."  
"I didn't exactly poison you, we used a chloroform based liquid. It just knocked you out. That's all they told me."

"-They?" I asked. The woman looked down and then back up with sombre eyes. "There is a lot more at stake than you realise detective. I suggest you do as your told and the experience won't be as painful. I am sorry for anything I have caused you, I promise you it wasn't personal. Please have just a little bit of faith in me..."  
          And with that the woman left. Nothing more, nothing less. I was left in the room questioning myself.

Was this Alex person really behind the kid-napping, or was she a sufferer, for me to find out I would have to play the game whatever was happening.

A voice broke through the air threw an intercom.  
"Margaret Sawyer. Have you finally realised how much you have sinned..."  
I knew that voice....

 

No...

 

 

It can't be... 

 

Dad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions that will be answered....  
> Why is Alex so determined for Maggie to co-operate?  
> What could Maggie's father have to do with the case?  
> Where is Mr Abernathy?  
> Please post any theories you may have into the comments, it would be a joy to read. :)  
> Anyway thank you for reading. I'll be back with another chapter soon. See ya later!


	4. A/N (Not a Chapter SORRY!)

Hi sorry guys if you think this was an update. But right now I can't continue the story. I have GCSE's coming up and I need to focus my time on that then this. I will try my upmost hardest to publish a chapter, but right now I have a lot going on and I don't want to publish wishy washy crap that isn't good enough. I hope you guys understand; it's not that I don't want to continue the story, it's just that I need to be able to concentrate on my grades. This doesn't mean this story is going down the sewer pipe, because one day I will update it!!!! I promise you that, just think the story is under construction. I will hopefully be back in a couple of weeks.   
:)   
Thanks for understanding. 

xXLilium01Xx


	5. Chapter Four: Some Truth Within The Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SARRY GUYS! My fault entirely! Been so busy. School work, then a road trip to watch Adele in Wembley, and after all that the most horrid writers block ever. But found the time to do a real short chapter. Bruh I will try and finish the story like my others. Anyway here is the summary.
> 
> Maggie finally sees her father, but the reunion isn't what she expected...

The last time I heard that voice, was the day my world came crashing down.  
It was an early Saturday morning when that man came and destroyed my life;  
the man that was meant to protect me, nurse me, make me grow into the woman I was always meant to be...  
          And that girl. The woman in black, claimed to be the good guy, yet she bloody subdued me. And my mum... the mum that promised to come back... but never did...  
My life had been running the same way since that early Saturday morning. The day my life stopped...

"...how much you have sinned..." that voice pierced through my skull. My eyes watered as I tried to speak.  
"Dad?" his cruel voice broke through my weak reply.

  
"No I am Wellington; you lost the privilege of being my daughter that moment you layed yourself to the devil herself."  
          I felt dizzy, and sick. "But... that is not my fault! If you were the father that you claimed to be, then you would have loved me no matter what!" I shouted into the air.  
Laughing cut through the thin tension in the room. "Hahaha, I love my daughter Margaret. Not the **_Jezebel_** that you are. You are nothing to me."  
Anger spiked through me, "Then why do you have me then!? Huh? If you want nothing to do with me, then why am I hear then? Oh better yet, do you have anything to add onto my case? Are _**you**_ Mr Abernathy? Are you the ghost I've been chasing?"

  
          Once again horrid laughter came through the intercom. "You know what how about I tell you in person, hmm? See the devil through my own eyes."  
A beep sounded through the intercom signalling the end to the transaction. Within a few more minutes the door to my cell like room opened.  
The man that was once my father came in. He had gelled back hair with the hint of grey, his eyes were brown with the hint of crow's feet claiming the sides of his face. His skin was a shade darker than Maggie's, showing the resemblance.

  
          "So this is the Detective Sawyer? So Jezebel, you have claimed my surname as well hmm? You should be disgraced."  
"Not as disgraced as I am knowing that I am your daughter-" pain flashed across my face as his hand collided across it.  
"Once again detective. I am going to assure you that you. ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!"  
I lowered my head, but I questioned further.  
"If you wanted me that bad you could've called the damn NCPD. You didn't need to get your associate to sedate me."  
          My fath- the man sat down in the chair in front of me and smirked. "That woman that got you, is NOT my associate. She is as bad as you." I raised my head and eyebrow, "What are you on about?"

  
He lent back in his chair, "How about I tell you everything. Then you will be able to finally realise the mistake you did a few weeks ago..."

 

* * *

 

_"Watch your back Sawyer. You don't know who your messing with.."_  
 

To be continued...

(Will update so you won't wait to long. Promise!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry more supergirl characters will be in future chapters, I just wanted to start off the story from a different angle and from the view of Maggie working in the NCPD. Also in this story the DEO and aliens don't exist, I want it to be the most original but includes the characters from supergirl. This is going to include Sanvers but slow-burn. AM SARRY!!!! 
> 
> But trust me it will be worth it.  
> This is also the first fanfiction I have released and I have been writing this for a while so I do really appreciate any constructive criticism that you may have. Thanks for reading.
> 
> WARNING- Make take a while to update chapters, but I promise to get a chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
